Night Whispers/Chapter 15
Chapter description :Ivypaw opens her eyes in the apprentices' den, but grows frustrated due to the fact that she isn't in the Dark Forest. She then realizes that her sister, Dovepaw, wasn't in the nest beside her. Ivypaw is irritated because of Dovepaw commonly leaving every night, and thinks that Dovepaw is leaving to train in the forest because she fears Ivypaw is better than her. :Ivypaw slips into a dream of her telling Thornclaw to get back before launching herself at a ShadowClan patrol. It fades as she's clawed in the shoulder, and the visions of the Dark Forest come into focus. Thistleclaw growls at her for not paying attention, and the two launch into a scuffle. Hawkfrost praises her, and Ivypaw tells him that he might want to start watching for her. Hawkfrost takes her to the river, telling her that they're having water training tonight, and leads her to the waiting group of cats. :Hawkfrost beckons Antpelt forward and demonstrates what they're going to be practicing on the young warrior. After instructing what to do, Antpelt moves up into the water to practice the move on Shredtail. Hawkfrost assigns partners, and Darkstripe volunteers to practice with Ivypaw. They enter the grimy water, and Ivypaw is almost submerged underneath due to her short height. She slips, and manages to accidentally taste the foul water. Before she finished regaining herself, Darkstripe begins the training and knocks her underwater. Ivypaw, fighting to breathe, strains to get free of Darkstripe's hold on her spine, but to no avail. :Hollowpaw then grabs Ivypaw's scruff, getting her free of Darkstripe, and setting her free. Darkstripe flounders about to try and find her again, giving Ivypaw and Hollowpaw time to knock Darkstripe's hind paws out from under him. They resurface, Hollowpaw swims back towards Snowtuft. Once Darkstripe broke the surface, Ivypaw offers for him to try the move on her. He warily agrees. :The two practice for awhile, until Hawkfrost makes a comment about how Darkstripe could've held his own better when the practice session ended. Darkstripe slinks back into the trees. Tigerstar finds Ivypaw and asks if she'd seen Tigerheart, but Ivypaw had not. Tigerstar remarks that he keeps coming later and later every night. Hawkfrost announces that it's time to leave, and Hollowpaw tells Ivypaw goodnight. :Ivypaw awakes and senses that Dovepaw was back, but had only just gotten back. She tries to figure out the other scent on Dovepaw's fur, but is woken up when Whitewing notices blood on her fur. She thinks Ivypaw is hurt, which the apprentice denies, but Bumblestripe leaves anyway to alert Jayfeather. She says it's a thorn in the moss, and Dovepaw agrees halfheartedly. Jayfeather smears pulp on to her scruff, and tells Ivypaw that she needs to be more careful. Dovepaw manages to find a thorn and says that was what was causing the bleeding, leaving the others to believe that and leave Ivypaw alone. She tells her sister thank you, but Dovepaw replies saying that it isn't over. :Cinderheart stays and asks if there's anything wrong with Ivypaw. She knows the wound wasn't caused by a thorn, and presses Ivypaw to tell her the truth. Ivypaw tells her that she's been practicing at night to be the best warrior she could be. Cinderheart says that she understands, and Ivypaw lies and tells her that she's been going in the forest alone. She expresses that Dovepaw is good at everything, and Cinderheart reassures that she's just as good as Dovepaw. She wants Ivypaw to stop going out into the forest at night, and asks her if she promises not to. Ivypaw promises guiltily. Characters Major }} Minor *Thistleclaw *Hawkfrost *Hollowpaw *Antpelt *Darkstripe *Tigerstar *Whitewing *Bumblestripe *Jayfeather *Cinderheart }} Mentioned *Thornclaw *Oakfur *Smokefoot *Crowfrost *Shredtail *Snowtuft *Tigerheart *Sparrowfeather *Firestar }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers